


Sincerity

by Idris



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/pseuds/Idris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz, driving through the night, wonders what will be left at the end of all things. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity

Jazz hummed to himself as he sped down the night road, a thousand lights passing like ships in the sky. The fields flew past in a dusky blanket, and the occasional dark homestead, and he laughed out loud as a new song began to play on his radio.

_They say well, get out of the city/ We say that there's no such thing/ as a house in the country_

Yeah, that just about summed it up. No such thing as a house in the country, or a greener hill, or a brighter star, or whatever it was that they all fought for. Jazz could feel that one.

_Life became complicated/ When modern times arrived_

He fell silent at that one as he thought. Thought about when it had all been better, somehow, before this 'modern time', when their war technology was at a peak. Their medicine, their shielding, their subspace, their energon converters, they built their toys, made them prettier and shinier, as if the glow could burn out their black and cracking future. As if they could run from the fact that they had burned their home, and now tumbled lost in the flickering light of the flames. They'd ignited to see the future, lit their fires to see how it glittered, and somewhere along their way, their world had immolated.

Life had been so much simpler. It was nights like this that had hurt the most.

Jazz had never liked music much, before the war. Just never seemed to find a beat that stuck with him, his spark moving to an uncountable rhythm. Had been a long-distance messenger, for when connections and systems broke down, alone on the long night roads. Miles to go and promises to keep, and the breaking midnight before him, carrying his silence until the dawn.

He'd only discovered more of himself in the firelight, as his dreams burned and crumbled, yet at the same time, he'd lost something, that Jazz who'd looked deep inside in the long, lonely night rides and found himself on the other side of the night.

In a war, finding yourself can be even worse than losing yourself, and Jazz never can try to look. He's too frightened of what he might find, now, before the dawn, because he doesn't think that this night will ever break.

Maybe, when this is all gone and shattered and torn aside, there'll be a house in the country on that green hill, under the blossoming sunrise.

 

(A/N: lyrics taken from "Simplify" by Marina & the Diamonds)


End file.
